1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a half-fitting prevention connector for use in an electric system of a vehicle or the like, which comprises a pair of male and female connectors having a half-fitting prevention function.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-342314, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, half-fitting prevention connectors have been known as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-81967 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-189145. Such a conventional half-fitting prevention connector is shown in FIG. 5. The half-fitting prevention connector 51 comprises a pair of male and female connectors 54 and 55, and male terminals 52 are mounted within the male connector 54 while female terminals 53 are mounted within the female connector 55. Springs 56 are mounted in the female connector (one connector) 55, and serve to urge the mating connector in an anti-fitting direction, and a lock mechanism 57 is provided on the male and female connectors 54 and 55.
The male connector (the other connector) 54 has a box-shape defined by a top plate 58, a bottom plate 59 and side plates 60, and has open front and rear sides. This male connector, having the plurality of male terminals 52 received therein, can be fitted into the female connector 55. When the male and female connectors 54 and 55 are fitted together, the male terminals 52 are respectively fitted into and electrically connected to the plurality of female terminals 53 received in the female connector 55.
Notches are formed in each of the opposite side plates 60 at a central portion thereof, and a retaining piece portion 61, lying between the notches, is formed integrally with the side plate 60, and extends forwardly, the retaining piece portion 61 forming part of the lock mechanism 57. A distal end of this retaining piece portion 61 is disposed slightly rearwardly of a front edge of the side plate 60, and the retaining piece portion 61 has such elasticity as to be flexed slightly outwardly. A retaining claw 62 is formed at a front end of the retaining piece portion, and projects inwardly.
Spring receiving portions 63, each receiving the spring 56 and supporting a rear end of the spring 56, are formed at opposite sides of the female connector 55, respectively. A forwardly-extending spring guide rod 64 is provided within each of the spring receiving portions 63. A movable cover 65, having open front and rear sides, is mounted on the outer periphery of the female connector 55 so as to slide forward and rearward. Spring receiving portions 66 are formed respectively at opposite side portions of the movable cover 65, and cover the outer peripheral portions of the spring receiving portions 63, respectively. The front end of each spring 56 urges the front end of the associated spring receiving portion 66 forward. Retaining holes 70, forming part of the lock mechanism 57, are formed respectively in opposite side plates of the female connector 55.
Slots 67, formed in a top plate of the movable cover 65, and projections 68, formed on a top plate of the female connector 55, cooperate with each other to limit the forward movement of the movable cover 65 caused by the resilient force of the springs 56.
In the half-fitting prevention connector 51 of the above construction, when the pair of male and female connectors 54 and 55 are mated with each other at their front ends, and are fitted together, the front portion of the female connector 55 is first fitted into the front portion of the male connector 54, and then the retaining claws 62 are brought into sliding contact with the opposite side plates 69 of the female connector 55, respectively, while outwardly elastically deforming the retaining piece portions 61, respectively. As a result, the distal ends of the retaining piece portions 61, as well as the retaining claws 62, abut respectively against the front end surfaces of the spring receiving portions 66, so that the movable cover 65 is moved rearward while compressing the springs 56.
At this time, when the male and female connectors 54 and 55 are further pushed toward each other, the springs 56 are further compressed, and also the retaining claws 62 are retainingly engaged in the retaining holes 70, respectively, and the elastically-deformed retaining piece portions 61 are restored into their initial condition, and therefore the front ends of the retaining piece portions 61 are disengaged from the front end surfaces of the spring receiving portions 66, respectively. Then, when the above fitting force is weakened or removed, the movable cover 65 is returned to its initial position by the resilient force of the springs 56, and the male and female connectors 54 and 55 are completely fitted together, and the male terminals 52 are electrically connected to the female terminals 53, respectively. The outer surfaces of the opposite side plates 60 are held in contact with the inner surfaces of the spring receiving portions 66, respectively, and therefore the retaining piece portions 61 can not be flexed outwardly. Therefore, each retaining claw 62 will not be disengaged from the retaining hole 70, and the male and female connectors 54 and 55 are completely retained relative to each other by the lock mechanism 57.
However, if the pushing force is weakened or removed during the fitting operation before the retaining claws 62 of the lock mechanism 57 are retainingly engaged respectively in the retaining holes 70, that is, in a half-fitted condition of the male and female connectors 54 and 55, the male connector 54 is pushed back by the resilient force of the springs 56, and therefore such a half-fitted condition can be detected.
In the above half-fitting prevention connector, however, the two retaining piece portions 61 are provided respectively at the right and left sides spaced from each other, and therefore there are occasions when the right and left forces are not applied uniformly, depending on the mounting position of the male and female connectors 54 and 55 and the direction of fitting of the two connectors. And besides, in some cases, the retaining claws 62 are fitted respectively into the retaining holes 70 at different timings, or only one of the retaining claws 62 is fitted into the corresponding retaining hole 70 because of the presence of a play in the upward, downward, right or left direction. This has invited a problem that a half-fitted condition is mistaken for the completely-fitted condition, and is overlooked.
And besides, it is difficult to achieve a compact design since the movable cover 65 and the springs 56 are both required, and the number of the component parts increases, which leads to a problem that the cost increases.
Furthermore, when the movable cover 65 is damaged, the locking can not be effected, and this problem, which should be overcome in order to enhance the reliability of the connector, remains unsolved.
With the above problems in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a half-fitting prevention connector in which a pair of male and female connectors are prevented from being kept in a half-fitted condition during a fitting connection between the two connectors, and also the locking of the two connectors in a completely-fitted condition is positively effected.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a half-fitting prevention connector which comprises a first connector including a first housing, a second connector including a second housing fittable to the first housing, a pair of lock arms elastically deformable inwardly and downwardly, the lock arms being formed on an upper portion of the first housing, lock claws respectively formed on front ends of the lock arms, the lock claws having pressing surfaces on front ends thereof and sliding surfaces on outer surfaces thereof, a pair of operating walls formed on an upper portion of the second housing, the operating walls having locking engagement surfaces on rear ends thereof and first tapering surfaces which are inclined to gradually approach each other toward the rear ends of the operating walls from front ends of the operating walls, and a resilient member attachable to the second housing, the resilient member being extended between the locking engagement surfaces.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the lock arms are opposed to each other, and the operating walls are opposed to each other.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the first tapering surfaces of the operating walls are inclined to gradually approach a center line extending between the first tapering surfaces.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the sliding surfaces of the lock claws are respectively slid on the first tapering surfaces of the operating walls while causing the lock arms to flex inwardly and gradually approach each other.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the pressing surfaces of the lock claws abut against the resilient member to compress the resilient member, and wherein, after the lock claws respectively pass beyond the operating walls, and then, the lock arms are restored outwardly into their initial condition by their elastic restoration forces, the lock claws are respectively retained by the locking engagement surfaces of the operating walls so as to maintain a completely-fitted condition of the first housing and the second housing.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the resilient member urges the pressing surfaces of the lock claws in a fitting direction of the second housing.
In accordance with the present invention, the provision of the conventional movable cover is not necessary, and the number of the component parts is reduced, and the compact design can be achieved, and the disadvantage, caused by damage of the movable cover, is eliminated. Accordingly, the reliability of the connector is enhanced, and besides the cost can be reduced.
The sliding surfaces of the lock claws the slide respectively along the first tapering surfaces, while inwardly elastically deforming the lock arms, respectively, and the pressing surfaces press the resilient member, and therefore the connector is positively prevented from being kept in a half-fitted condition. When the rear ends of the lock claws pass past the locking engagement surfaces, respectively, the inwardly elastically-deformed lock arms are restored outwardly into their initial condition, so that the completely-fitted condition is obtained.
Thus, this connector is shifted from the half-fitted condition into the completely-fitted condition by one action, and therefore the connector will not be kept in the half-fitted condition, and besides the completely-fitted condition can be recognized by viewing the outward restoring movement of the lock claws with the eyes. Even when a foreign object impinges on the female and male connectors, held in the completely-fitted condition, the completely-fitted condition will not be accidentally canceled since the upper surfaces of the lock claws will not be pressed down below the upper surfaces of the operating walls and the upper surface of the housing. Therefore, the reliability of the connector is further enhanced.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the half-fitting prevention connector further comprises guide grooves respectively formed in lower surfaces of the operating walls, the guide grooves including second tapering surfaces having width substantially equal to width of the lock claws, the second tapering surface being downwardly, forwardly slanted in a fitting direction of the second housing.
In accordance with the present invention, when canceling the fitted condition of the female and male connectors, each lock claw, pressed down below the locking engagement surface to be disengaged therefrom, is withdrawn in sliding contact with the second tapering surface, and therefore the canceling operation can be effected easily, and the efficiency of the connector fitting operation can be enhanced.